Pobre Menina Rica
by Dama de Espadas
Summary: Alice é uma garota rica e problemática que agora vai enfrentar o mundo real e talvez se apaixonar no caminho. ...:::Capa no meu perfil:::...
1. Life is unfair kill yourself or get over

- Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe Alice? – A diretora perguntou pela segunda vez e a menina na sua frente só respondeu com um girar de olhos.

Tinha sido pega, mais uma vez, em mais um colégio, fazendo algo que era considerado imperdoável. Seria expulsa pela terceira vez naquele ano.

Parecia não ligar nenhum pouco. já sabia o que iria acontecer, seu pai apareceria, faria uma ceninha, depois gritaria com ela na volta pra casa e a deixaria sozinha para tratar de algum projeto que o faria ficar ainda mais rico. E ela seria mandada para alguma outra escola que ele pagou uma fortuna para que a aceitassem.

- Se você tentasse mais poderia ser uma menina ótima – A diretora continuava falando e ela não prestando a mínima atenção – Tanto potencial, você é bonita, inteligente e tem o mundo aos seus pés.

Alice girou os olhos mais uma vez, estava ficando de saco cheio de esperar pelo seu pai.

Alguém bateu na porta e a direta imediatamente mandou entrar.

- Novamente, Alice? – Ele falou duro assim que seus olhos bateram na menina sentada perto da janela – O que eu vou fazer com você?

- Senhor Masen – A diretora chamou a atenção dela pra ela – Receio que não poderemos fazer nada, ela será expulsa.

- Eu entendo – Ele concordou, sentando na frente da mulher e ao lado da filha – Talvez se pudermos negociar.

Alice girou os olhos pela terceira vez, desde que entrou naquela sala. Seu pai pensava que o dinheiro resolvia tudo e tinha razão. Ela tinha aprendido há muito tempo que qualquer pessoa tem um preço e nem sempre ele é tão alto quanto se pensa.

- Senhor Masen não existe negociação – Ela mulher falou com a voz dura – Ela foi pega, fumando maconha, atrás do ginásio.

Ele olhou a filha de supetão.

- Você estava o que? – Perguntou indignado.

- Fumando maconha atrás do ginásio da escola – Ela respondeu como se fosse um fato sem importância.

- Você deve entender nossa posição delicada – A diretora estava ansiosa para se ver livre de uma aluna tão problemática – Senhorita Masen não é mais aluna dessa escola.

Ele se levantou com raiva e pegou a filha pelo braço, também a forçando a se levantar.

- Eu sinto muito – A diretora falou alarmada quando percebeu a raiva nos olhos do homem em sua frente.

- Eu também – Ele respondeu seco e saiu arrastando, Alice pelo braço, para fora da sala.

Passou pela secretaria e assinou o papel da expulsão.

- Terceira escola em 6 meses – Ele falou consigo mesmo, quando os dois já estavam acomodados na limusine – A primeira vez por causa de drogas, e você sequer nega.

- É verdade – Ela falou jogando os ombros.

- Isso acaba aqui – Ele ameaçou.

Ela girou os olhos e riu debochada.

- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou o desafiando – Me mandar para um colégio interno na Suíça.

- Eu não vou gastar mais nem um tostão com os seus estudos – Ele falou sem olhá-la – Chega de tentar te convencer. A partir que agora é escola publica.

Ela gargalhou ainda mais debochada.

- Quero ver você tentar – Cruzou os braços em cima do peito e ficou olhando pela janela.

- Eu não vou tentar, alias estou parando de tentar agora – Ele pegou o celular – Se não quiser não precisa ir, mas pode dar adeus aos cartões de crédito.

- Você não vai fazer isso – Ela o desafiou confiante.

- Alô Cíntia – Ele falou ao telefone – Preciso que você cancele todos os cartões de crédito que estão no nome da Alice.

A menina ao seu lado parecia apavorada.

- Você não pode fazer isso – Ela gritou com ele.

- Permanentemente – Ele falou ainda no celular – Obrigado Cíntia.

Desligou o telefone e ficou olhando a filha, que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Vá para a escola e fique fora de confusão por um mês que eu te devolvo um cartão – Ele falou fazendo o gesto com o dedo – Termina o ano letivo que você recebe 3 cartões de volta.

- Eu não vou pra droga de escola publica, nenhuma – Ela gritou, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu não poderia ligar menos – Ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela.

- Eu saio de casa – Ela o ameaçou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Você não vai fazer isso – Ele falou ainda sorrindo – Pra fugir de casa é preciso ter a disposição para o trabalho, coisa que você não tem.

- Não duvide de mim – Ela falou irritada.

Ele jogou os ombros e desceu do carro quando chegaram em casa, colocando a cabeça dentro para respondê-la.

- Me seria uma grande economia – Depois desapareceu a deixando sozinha e respirando fundo para acalmar a raiva.

Subiu para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama, pensando nas possibilidades.

A escola publica até que não seria de tudo ruim, ela sabia que era muito menos rígido e controlado, do que os colégios que estudara. Poderia se manter até o fim do ano e recuperar os cartões de crédito e ainda ficaria com a ficha mais limpa com o pai.

- Inferno controlado pelo governo, ai vou eu!! – Ela falou pra si mesma olhando o teto do quarto.

* * *

Sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews me dizendo se devo continuar.

Hugs 'n Kisses


	2. Inside the Rabbit hole

Alice desceu as escadas com os fones no ouvido e curtindo a musica que ouvia.

- Germana!! – Gritou assim que chegou na sala.

- Pois não, Alice? – A mulher de meia idade perguntou.

- Eu vou ficar a tarde toda na piscina – Ela falou apontando para a porta de vidro – Depois leva um lanche pra mim.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu pela porta que tinha apontado. Deixando Germana para trás que balançava a cabeça com reprovação.

- Essa menina é mimada demais – Ela resmungou saindo da sala em direção a cozinha.

Alice estava estirada na espreguiçadeira quando alguém cobriu o seu sol. Bufou irritada e tirou os óculos escuros pensando em uma coisa muito mal educada para dizer.

- Quer sai... – Parou no meio da frase quando viu quem era – EDWARD – Gritou pulando no pescoço do irmão.

- Oi pra você também, Alice – Ele abraçou a irmã sorrindo.

- Nem acredito que você está aqui – Ela falou animada – Mas espera. Não se pode ficar viajando assim, quando está estudando medicina.

Ele sorriu e sentou na ponta da espreguiçadeira.

- Não pode mesmo – Confirmou – Mas quando a sua única irmã se mete em uma confusão sem tamanho, você arruma um tempinho pra visitá-la.

Alice fez uma careta e recolocou os óculos.

- Não tem confusão nenhuma – Ela negou virando o rosto na direção do sol e fechando os olhos.

Edward tirou os óculos da cara dela e a olhou com reprovação.

- Você foi pega fumando maconha dentro da escola – Ele falou bravo – Como isso não pode ser uma confusão?

- Ninguém manda a escola ser quadrada demais – Ela falou com um jogar de ombros.

- E antes – Ele fechou a cara com o comentário dela e falou ainda mais bravo – Você se ofereceu para o diretor.

- Foi só pra tirar com a cara daquele velho babaca – Ela riu com escárnio.

- O que você quer com tudo isso? – Ele perguntou passando a mão no cabelo – Você tem tudo, e mesmo assim se comporta dessa forma.

- Você vai acabar velho antes do tempo – Ela falou apontando o dedo para ele – Se continuar agindo como se tivesse 80 anos. A vida é curta, então eu vou aproveitar cada minuto.

Agora ele passou as duas mãos nos cabelos e bufou irritado. Eles já tinham tido essa conversa "n" vezes e nenhuma delas Alice parecia ligar a mínima.

Isso porque ela não ligava.

- E careca – Ela acrescentou se referindo ao gesto dele.

- Você já sabe que escola papai escolheu? – Ele perguntou virando para olhá-la.

- Não e não ligo – Ela respondeu recolocando os óculos.

- Uma hora todo mundo vai desistir de você – Ele falou se levantando – Até eu.

Voltou pra dentro de casa e deixou Alice com a expressão séria. Não gostou de ouvir aquilo, Edward sempre estava do seu lado tentando colocar juízo na sua cabeça dura.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a cabeça em direção ao sol.

- Bom dia – Alice beijou a cabeça do irmão e sentou do lado dele na mesa – Quando você volta pra Darmouth?

- Hoje mesmo – Ele respondeu colocando suco no copo dela.

- Ahh que pena, queria ficar mais com você – Ela falou fazendo beicinho.

- Se você for uma boa menina eu volto no natal – Ele negociou a olhando de canto de olho.

- Boa tática – Ela falou impressionada.

- Eu tenho os meus momentos – Ele piscou pra ela e sorriu.

Os dois tomaram café da manhã juntos e Alice se despediu do irmão para ir para a escola.

Ela levou uma hora para chegar já escola, tudo isso por que não confiou no GPS e resolveu pegar outro caminho. Estacionou e ficou dentro do carro olhando todas as pessoas a encarando, não necessariamente ela, uma vez que os vidros eram escuros, mas sim o seu Porsche amarelo nada discreto. O carro mais novo que estava estacionado lá foi sem duvidas fabricado antes do seu irmão nascer.

Respirou fundo, pegou sua bolsa Louis Vuitton, que de manha parecia uma ótima escolha mas agora nem tanto, desceu do carro e olhou em volta, com aquela característica expressão de menina rica que se acha superior.

Empinou o nariz o máximo que pode e andou em direção a entrada do prédio.

- Quem é essa? – Alguém perguntou para um amigo quando ela passou por eles.

- Não sei, mas até que é gostosa pra uma patricinha – O amigo respondeu e os dois riram.

Ela entrou dentro do prédio e logo começou a sentir calor demais com o seu casaco de casimira Banana Republic. Não estava contando com a falta de ar condicionado, mas o seu visual foi montado para ser assim então não iria tirar o casaco.

Seguiu o corredor até a secretaria, pegou os papeis necessários e a combinação do seu armário 678.

Resolveu ir ao banheiro antes de procurar a sua sala, precisava se refrescar, a temperatura aumentava a cada instante. Saiu do banheiro no instante que viu suas condições.

- Como alguém pode usar um lugar como esse – Falou pra si mesma e fazendo cara enojada.

Puxou a gola do casaco várias vezes, para ficar mais fresca e seguiu procurando sua sala. Chagou no numero que deveria e entrou, o professor estava sentado na sua mesa e todos ficaram em silêncio a olhando.

- Bom dia – Ela falou para o professor – Eu sou a aluna nova, queria saber onde é o meu lugar.

- Pode sentar onde quiser – Ele respondeu sem olhá-la fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Alice escolheu um lugar que estava vazio, sentou cruzando as pernas e começou a digitar uma mensagem no celular.

- Você está no meu lugar – Alguém falou parando na frente dela.

Respirou fundo antes de olhá-lo e quando fez as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta. Nunca imaginou que naquele lugar teria alguém tão bonito.

O cara na sua frente tinha os olhos azuis mais intensos que o céu em dia de sol e o seu cabelo tinha uma linda cor loiro sujo.

- O professor disse que não tem lugar marcado – Ela falou colocando sua melhor cara de indiferente.

- Só um – Ele respondeu fazendo um com o dedo – Esse – Apontou a mesa com o mesmo dedo – Meu – Apontou pra si mesmo.

Ela sorriu com escárnio.

- Vai ter que procurar outro lugar pra sentar – Ela o desafiou ainda sorrindo – Porque eu não vou levantar daqui.

- Tudo bem então – Ele jogou os ombros e ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Ele virou de costas e ela sorriu ainda mais, mas ele virou e a ergueu do chão com carteira e tudo.

- AHHHH ME COLOCA NO CHÃO – Ela gritou se agarrando para não cair.

Ele a colocou no chão do outro lado da sala e voltou para o lugar que tinha tirado ela, puxando outra carteira e sentando.

Alice estava vermelha de raiva, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o professor falou.

- Isso foi um pouco demais, Jasper – Ele falou olhando na direção do rapaz.

Jasper fez um gesto como quem bate uma continência e sorriu.

Alice foi a primeira a sair da sala. O corredor logo se encheu e ela se sentiu uma atração de circo, com todos a olhando sem se preocuparem se estavam encarando ou não.

- Bando de gente mal educada – Ela falou pra si mesma, abrindo a porta do carro.

Entrou e ligou o ar condicionado, estava suando em bicas, mas não iria tirar o casaco e arruinar um look perfeito.

Voltou para dentro da escola quando o sinal soou.

Na hora do almoço percebeu que não tinha nada que poderia comer naquela cantina.

Agora estava com fome, com calor e com muita raiva da vergonha que Jasper a fez passar.

Encostou no seu armário esperando o sinal para a próxima aula. Sentiu ficar tonta e a visão embaçar, iria desmaiar.

Acordou um barulho do papel da maca, que estava embaixo de si.

- Você acordou – Uma mulher falou perto dela – Como está se sentindo?

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou ainda confusa olhando a pequena enfermaria.

- Você passou mal por causa do calor – A mulher respondeu e se aproximou – Um casaco como aquele não é muito bom em um dia tão quente como hoje – Ela falou apontando o casaco, que Alice estivera vestida, pendurado em um gancho.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – Ela perguntou aceitando o copo de água que a linda mulher a oferecia.

Alice reparou que ela tinha aparência de um anjo de cabelos acobreados, e o seu rosto em formato de coração contribuía muito pra isso. Seu crachá dizia Esme Hale.

- O meu filho te trouxe – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tenho que lembrar de agradecer – Ela falou descendo da maca.

- O seu pai está a caminho – Esme falou passando as coisas da Alice – Você pode esperar na secretaria.

- Obrigada – Alice falou antes de sair e sentou na cadeira de plástico da secretaria.

Uma coisa tinha certeza, o seu pai não viria buscá-la, mandaria alguém para fazer o serviço.

Jasper entrou na secretaria e Alice cruzou olhar com ele. Virou a cara imediatamente.

Ele sorriu e parou na frente dela com os braços cruzados e corpo apoiado no balcão.

- Esta melhor? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Não enche – Ela respondeu fechando a cara.

- Estou pronta, filho – Esme falou saindo da enfermaria.

Alice não acreditou não que ouviu, então tinha sido Jasper que a levou para a enfermaria.

- Então vamos – Ele respondeu a mãe e piscou para a Alice.

Agora ela tinha que agradecer um babaca que a tinha feito passar vergonha.

_Que se dane, nós consideremos quites_. Pensou levantando quando viu o motorista do pai entrar na secretaria.

- Vamos embora logo – Ela falou passando por ele.

* * *

Mais um capitulo pra vocês, deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente pra quem deixou reviews.

Kisses 'n Hugs


	3. I'm late, I'm late

Alice acordou com o despertador berrando no seu ouvido, pegou e jogou na porta do quarto fazendo o aparelho quebrar em mil pedaços.

- Droga de negócio estúpido – Praguejou cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Acordou sobressaltada com um pesadelo. Coçou os olhos para ajustar o corpo.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou pra si mesma procurando o despertador no criado mudo. Olhou pra porta e lembrou que o arremessou – DROGA.

Levantou em um pulo jogando as cobertas longe. Pegou o celular e viu que estava atrasada. Entrou no closet e saiu vestida, cinco minutos depois, nada muito elaborado, afinal estava mais que atrasada.

Desceu as escadas e correu até a mesa do café da manha. Pegou uma maça sem dizer nada para o seu pai que estava lendo um jornal.

- Você está atrasada – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da página sobre economia.

- Eu sei – Ela gritou e logo em seguida saiu pela porta da casa.

Sua sorte foi que o motorista já tinha tirado o seu carro da garagem e o deixou na frente da casa.

Atravessou a cidade e chegou na escola dois segundos antes do sinal bater. Respirou aliviada quando o segurança a deixou passar pelo portão que ele já tinha fechado.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala de aula sem bater.

- O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? – A professora perguntou, assim que a viu, com as duas mãos na cintura.

- Aula de gramática – Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- É Alice, não é? – Ela perguntou visivelmente irritada.

- Sim – Alice respondeu ignorando as risadas que a sua situação estava causando nos alunos.

- Eu não sei como é o lugar e as pessoas que você está acostumada a conviver, mas aqui, nesta escola, nós costumamos bater na porta e pedir licença antes de entrar.

Alice respirou bem fundo e sorriu forçado, deu meia volta e saiu da sala novamente. Do lado de fora bateu três vezes na porta e abriu.

- Posso entrar? – Pediu em uma encanação ridícula e todos na sala riram.

- Não, eu não tolero atrasos – A professora respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Sua vaca – Alice xingou sem pensar.

A professora ficou vermelha de raiva e apontou para a porta.

- Sai da minha sala imediatamente – Falou quase em um grito.

- Tanto faz – Alice saiu batendo a porta atrás de si – Escola estúpida, cheia de gente mal educada.

Andou até a secretaria e parou na frente do balcão da secretária.

- Posso te ajudar? – A mulher perguntou sem interesse.

- Fui colocada pra fora da sala – Ela respondeu sem vontade.

- Você quer companhia? – A mulher perguntou debochada.

- Oi Alice – A enfermeira apareceu sorrindo – O que faz aqui?

Esme entregou um formulário para a secretária, que o pegou a contra gosto.

- Fui colocada para fora – Ela respondeu sem vontade.

- Tenho certeza que não foi sua culpa – Esme brincou e logo em seguida piscou para a Alice – Graça, pode deixar que eu me encarrego de punir a Alice.

A mulher atrás do balcão fez uma cara de quem não liga a mínima e voltou a olhar a tela do computador.

Esme voltou a sua sala e Alice a seguiu.

- Me ajude a organizar isso aqui – Ela pediu apontando para a pilha de papéis que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Porque eu deveria? – Alice perguntou se jogando na primeira cadeira que encontrou.

- Porque eu estou mandando – Esme respondeu com a sua característica calma – Não sei se percebeu, mas está de castigo.

Alice riu debochada e olhou as unhas.

- Nem o meu pai me coloca de castigo.

- Eu não sou o seu pai, sou? – Esme empurrou a pilha para mais perto da Alice e começou a mexer no armário atrás de mesa – Agora comece, antes que eu te mande para a senhora Tereza.

- Quem é Tereza? – Alice perguntou começando a mexer na pilha, não sabia porque, mas não queria arrumar encrenca com essa tal de Tereza.

- Ela é a coordenadora da escola – Esme respondeu sem se virar – Linha dura.

Alice ficou em silêncio depois disso só olhando os papéis que estava arrumando.

- Jasper me contou o que fez – Esme falou depois de um tempo de silêncio – Levou uma bronca.

Alice riu com isso. _Pelo menos teve o que merecia_.

- Falou até demais – Esme comentou se sentando na frente da Alice – Acho que ele gosta de você.

Alice olhou pra ela imediatamente só para ter certeza que falou sério.

- Ele me acha uma patricinha metida – Alice falou voltando a olhar os papéis.

- Você é? – Esme estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Sou – Alice respondeu sem pensar – Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Esme riu e quando foi falar alguma coisa o sinal tocou.

- Melhor você ir, não vai querer se atrasar de novo – Falou apontando para a porta com a cabeça.

- Sim, até mais Esme – Alice acenou e saiu da sala, voltando para o corredor.

Ela entrou na sala da sua próxima aula e viu Jasper sentado no seu lugar exclusivo, resolveu provocá-lo com a informação que recebeu da sua mãe. Sentou atrás dele e puxou a cadeira para perto.

- Ouvi falar que você tem comentado muito sobre mim por ai – Ela falou só pra ele, bem perto da sua orelha.

- Alice – Ele falou escondendo a surpresa – Não te vi hoje, onde estava? Por ai se achando melhor que o resto do mundo?

- Porque? Ficou com saudades – Ela perguntou sem se mexer.

- Nenhum pouco – Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça.

- Eu estava com a sua mãe – Alice falou ainda mais baixo porque os alunos começaram a chegar – Ela me contou uma coisa bem interessante.

- Já sei – Ele falou se virando de supetão e os dois ficaram a centímetros de distância – Ela disse que eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Exatamente isso – Ela falou sentindo a voz falhar com a proximidade dele.

- Se isso é verdade – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo os seus narizes se tocarem – Porque você é quem está ofegante?

Ele virou para frente, não dando oportunidade pra ela responder.

Alice passou o resto da aula encarando a nuca do Jasper. No fim da aula ele virou pra ela mais uma vez.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso – Falou sorrindo torto – Mas não precisa ficar uma hora encarando.

- Você se acha demais – Ela levantou e pegou a bolsa no encosto da cadeira.

- Só pra você não se sentir deslocada – Ele piscou com um olho e continuou sorrindo.

- Acho melhor você disfarçar – Alice colocou a mão no ombro dele e falou baixo – Porque a sua adoração já está ficando patética. Admita, Jasper, você me adora – Ela se aproximou mais e uma segunda vez dentro daquela sala os dois ficaram a centímetros de distância, mas dessa vez os corpos estavam muito mais próximos.

Jasper sorriu mais e passou a mão pela cintura dela, aproximando ainda mais.

- Se você quer tanto me beijar, beija logo – Sem dizer mais nada ele beijou ela, com um selinho estralado – Tchau, Alice – Ele a soltou e saiu da sala.

- Você nem beija bem – Ela falou só pra ele não sair com a ultima palavra, porque na verdade tinha gostado e muito, só lamentou que foi tão curto.

* * *

Deixe uma review e me faça feliz.

Kisses 'n Hugs


End file.
